There are several reasons that inkjet printing has become a popular way of recording images on various media surfaces, particularly paper. Some of these reasons include low printer noise, capability of high-speed recording, and multi-color recording. Additionally, these advantages can be obtained at a relatively low price to consumers. Though there has been great improvement in inkjet printing, accompanying this improvement are increased demands by consumers, e.g., higher speeds, higher resolution, full color image formation, increased stability, large format printing, etc. A few characteristics of inkjet printing systems that are desirable to achieve relate to nozzle health, short term and sustained decap performance, kogation, color gamut, durability, ink efficiency, to name a few. Accordingly, investigations continue into developing ink formulations that can be printed accurately and with acceptable durability without excessive clogging.